The Right Words
by Redaura
Summary: Just imagine if you where the Goblin King. You get all these half wishes that are not quite right because of that misguiding movie. So when Susanna's bored and types the wrong words one to many times Jareth decides to do something. Mortals can't be worse


****

The Right Words.

Chapter 1. The Wrong Words and Boredom.

Susanna looked unimpressed at the pop up advert. 'Interact with your computer' it said, flashing the writing across the screen. _I don't want to interact with my computer_ Susanna thought sourly, _I just want the bloody page to show!_

And it wouldn't. But in a twisted way it did. 'Fanfiction.net is having hardware troubles...' She stifled a scream and signed off the Internet. After stalking aimlessly around her room she finally settled in front of the computer screen again staring at a blank Word document. 

She would type a story, Sarah and Jareth, probably with something else thrown in... Maybe. Or perhaps she would even update a current one. There was an idea. One that had perhaps got reviews but needed serious editing. 

There, that would work. Nodding to herself Susanna set off. 

And she was fine until she typed the fatal words, "I wish the Goblins would come and take me away. Right now."

In his Kingdom the Goblin King looked around at his rowdy subjects and sighed with boredom. It was such a waste. 

He pricked his ears as another, and then another to be followed by another person wrote the words. Or what they thought where the words. It gave Jareth a headache sometimes, all the time to be precise. It had once amused him, but now it was stale and... Boring. Like his Goblins.

But maybe he could spice it up a little... Smiling to himself, his mind alert for the first time in a few decades the Goblin King went to cause some mischief. 

Susanna typed furiously. Her fingers where flowing smoothly over the keys, more or less hitting the right buttons, and Words auto spell check doing the rest. She really wondered where it all came from, or where it went. 

She giggled to her self. _It goes to ffn, and then to other peoples brains silly._ She told herself. She screamed and jumped as she was tapped on the shoulder. She whirled ready to give who ever it was a mouth full, but no one was there.

With revulsion she felt something crawl up her leg and she kicked it away to see a gleeful Goblin...? "I must be seeing things. Labyrinth overflow. That's it. Take a aspirin and go to bed Susanna..."

She was tapped on the shoulder again, only more insistently. She ignored it. She was hallucinating definitely. Goblins where running amok on the floor amongst the cluttered piles of books and dirty to clean clothes.

"You wished for it, now pay the consequences." That voice... it was like a bad imitation of David Bowies. She turned slowly and saw what could only be the Goblin King, but wasn't quite like in the movie. Her mouth opened and closed a few times on its own. 

Jareth chuckled. He'd have to do this more often; it was so much fun, giving them what they wished for. In his mind he put on a mock pious expression at his good deed and cackled away at himself. And the human, she looked half-stunned. He grinned in triumph, maybe he could take her home to entertain himself with for a while...

But here, she seemed ready to speak. He settled back, leaning sexily against the wall to listen and laugh.

"You- you- you-! You never came before!"

"Well," Jareth narrowed his eyes at the girl, "you never say the right words. And it gets sooo annoying only being half summoned for petty little things." 

He wasn't David Bowie, but he sure could get the menace in. "Well what do you expect?" Susanna snapped back, scared. 

"A little respect." 

"You don't give..." Susanna managed to shut her mouth in time. 

He cocked his head to the side. "What was that?" he asked sweetly.

"Nothing-"

Jareth smiled a chilling smile. "You have to choices." Susanna opened her mouth but shut it again at his evil eye. "You can come with me to the Underground or you can spread the word to not use the words, 'I wish the Goblin King would come and take me away right now' again."

"But no one would believe me!"

Jareth smirked. "What a pity."

"You- you- you-..." this time it was rage.

"You better pack your bags." He smirked.

"Fine." She sulked, "I wish-"

"Don't you dare! These are the words to say." He whispered them into her brain, and her eyes widened. They made so much sense, much more than the original that Sarah said...

She said them in a trance, for after all there was a reason she was all alone on a Saturday night was she had no friends, and no family wanted her. Why not? He wasn't David Bowie, but he didn't hurt the eyes either, if you didn't mind the eighties style.

AN: so, should I continue with this bit of randomness? I was bored, that is the only excuse I have;) Review please!


End file.
